Something Wiccan This Way Comes Again
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Chris and Wyatt find out that Chris has a twin sister
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt Halliwell, the blonde haired son of Piper and Leo, walks into the manor home, expecting Chris to be there to ream him out for something. Normally for leaving the stove on, but Chris was not there waiting for him. Wyatt walks through the manor home and his eyes widen in shock, he and Chris had both heard the story about how Chris had come from the future to save him. That Chris had been stabbed by Gideon and faded away before there father's eyes. Now he knew what had happened to that Chris. Wyatt races over and heals his brother. " What the hell….. ? " Chris says, sitting up.

" Easy, Chris, you're safe now. You did it, I'm proof of that. " Wyatt says.

" Wyatt, but…. I did change the future. How did I get here? "

" I don't know, but at least now, the Chris I've had to deal with can't ream me out today. You don't remember anything about this timeline, do you? " Wyatt says.

Chris shakes his head, " No, the last thing I really remember is calling for dad after Gideon stabbed me and took you. "

Wyatt sighs, " All right, we live in the Manor alone, you go to college three nights a week, Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. You take three courses at the moment, MicroEc, English Comp, and Photography. "

Chris blinks, " College, this is just way too much. How am I supposed to adjust to this? "

" Hey, you were around when Mom was pregnant with you, you'll cope. " Wyatt says.

Chris sighs, " I suppose, anything else I should know? "

" Yeah, you work at the same paper as Aunt Phoebe as her aide. She'll fill you in once she knows the situation. Let's see she also has three daughters, Aunt Paige has one son and twin daughters. "

" Do we have any other siblings? " Chris asks.

Wyatt shakes his head, " As far as I know, no. "

" What in the hell does that mean? "

" I don't know, it's just there were times when you, for lack of a better way to say this, acted different, not like your usual broody, perfectionist self. " Wyatt says.

Chris looks at him, " I am not a perfectionist. "

" Yes, you are, always have been, future consequence boy. " Wyatt says.

" You can't possibly know that. "

" I heard stories about you from Mom. " Wyatt remarks casually, " She wrote it all in the Book of Shadows, so your sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. "

Chris stands up, " After everything I did, all the lies I told, hell, I nearly made it so I wouldn't exist. "

" Ah, yes, he who was conceived on the ghostly plane. "

Chris grimaces, " I really don't want to remember that. "

" Tough, I'm going to remind you of it until you have no choice but to remember. I don't torment you often, but I do have to, it's part of the big brother job description. "

Chris flips him off and before Wyatt can respond their Aunt Phoebe races in,  
" What's going on? " Wyatt asks.

" Premonition. " Phoebe says, " This one was not your usual premonition either. It literally knocked me for a loop. "

" Care to go into detail and when did you earn your premonition power back. " Chris says.

" Oh, God, it's the leather jacket wearing Chris. You made our lives hell. "

" Sorry, but, would you please explain? " Chris says.

" All right, I saw this girl surrounded by demons, darklighters, you name it they were after her, yet she didn't look worried. In fact, the last thing I saw was her telekinetically throwing three of the demons aside. " Phoebe says, " The strange thing is that she reminded me of Chris in a way. "

" Where was this? " Wyatt asks.

" It could have been anywhere. " Phoebe says.

" Then how do we find her. " Wyatt asks.

Chris orbs upstairs to the attic and sets up the ring of candles, then he recites the spell from memory as Wyatt orbs up with Phoebe, " Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide. "

When Penny Halliwell appears she looks at Chris, " So, you're the other one. Why did you summon me? "

" I want to know why we never knew about my twin sister. " Chris says, " I may not have the memories of this timeline, but I do have a brain, the only reason a premonition would physically affect Aunt Phoebe is if it would be about a powerful witch, a Charmed One. "

Penny sighs, " You're right, I should have said something sooner, we Halliwell ancestors separated you two the instant she was born and erased the proper memories, to ensure her safety and yours, had you remained together death would have followed swiftly, as you two are the first set of magical twins within the Halliwell line. You are both very powerful in your own right, but together you're practically invincible. "

" Grams, how could you hide this from Piper? " Phoebe asks.

Penny sighs, " I didn't want to, but for the safety of Chris and Kristin I had to. "

" Kristin? " Chris questions.

" Kristin Emily Michaels, as she's grown up anyhow. She recently found out who she really is because of the fact that she was able to freeze time to stop her adopted sister's child from falling over a balcony railing. She's that child's legal guardian now, refused to let her go to some boarding school while her parents are abroad, and take her away from what she'd known. Her adopted niece is away on a class trip right now. "

" Of course, freezing time is specific to this family. She had to have used

others. " Phoebe says.

" Yes, empathy, telekinesis, and a fiercely strong sixth sense. She could always sense demons coming, and no darklighter has ever been able to harm her. " Penny replies.

Chris sighs, " Magical twins always have a telepathic bond with each other, with the shared gifts our bond will be even stronger. I can find her, the same thing happened in the other time line, she made me forget about her. "

Penny sighs, " Then she will have memories of that life as well, but they may not be at the surface. "

Chris orbs away to find his wayward twin. He gasps when he finds her, it was just like Phoebe had said. " Kristin! "

She whips around in shock, " Chris, I'll be with you in a moment. "

Chris watches as she systematically eliminates all her opponents, then she turns to him and Chris knew what was coming and braces himself for his twin's hug. He wasn't disappointed, she charges him and Chris laughs, " I missed you too. "

" So, does this mean I get to live in the Manor now? " Kristin asks.

" It does, now, shall we go home, sister dear? " Chris asks.

Just as they're about to orb out Kristin is hit with a darklighters arrow, she spins around and blows the darklighter up. " Damn, we have to get you to Wyatt, now. " Chris says and he robs away with his sister, " Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt. "

Wyatt orbs them both down, " What the hell happened? "

" I think that is pretty self explanatory, Aunt Phoebe, you have to remove the arrow. " Chris says.

Phoebe nods and yanks it out. Though she made no outward sound Kristin felt that, a lot. Chris winces as her pain travels to him through their bond. Wyatt sets to work healing their sister and Kristin mutters several choice obscenities under her breath the whole time. Chris grins at this, some things would never change. " So, where's my room? " Kristin asks.

Phoebe chuckles, " Follow me, for now you can bunk with Chris, until we can get a room set up to your liking. "

Kristin follows her aunt and Chris shakes his head, " No more orbing into the bathroom. "

Wyatt blinks, " Damn, you're right, guess we have taken that for granted. How much do you remember? "

" Only little things, like the orb to the bathroom thing. I also remember that I need to ream you out for leaving the water in the sink running this morning. "

Wyatt curses under his breath as Chris reads him the normal riot act and then Kristin orbs down, " Tomorrow someone gets to help me move my stuff in. "

Wyatt sighs, " I'll do it, what time? "

Kristin sighs, " I'm not free until the afternoon, classes. "

" What time do you have to be there? " Wyatt asks.

" Nine. " Kristin replies, " Yes, I attend the same college as Chris, so I think you should know your way there by now, Wyatt. "

" Ha ha, sis, now, since I'm the one that does the cooking in this house, what would you like. " Wyatt asks.

Kristin heads for the kitchen and her eyes widen, " What the freakin' hell hit this kitchen, a brigade of demons! "

Chris, Wyatt, and Phoebe all enter the kitchen and Wyatt winces, " No, that would be me. "

" There is no way in hell you are ever cooking in this house again without a health inspector present. I will do the cooking, after you clean up your (bleep)ing mess, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! " Kristin snaps and Wyatt is instantly reminded of their mother.

As the others file out they can still hear Kristin reaming out Wyatt in language that Grams would have punished her for, " Damn, she's very much her mother's daughter. " Phoebe says, " Although Piper would have lit into Wyatt the instant she set foot in the kitchen, Kristin absorbed everything and then lit into Wyatt. "

Chris laughs, " Well, at least we won't starve. "

" True enough, but still, you three will have to acquire the Power of Three soon, otherwise she will be very vulnerable. She's not as connected to Wyatt as you are. " Phoebe says.

" But she is connected to me. " Chris interjects.

" Maybe so, but all three of you need to be connected as siblings, it's probably some holdover from the other life you two had that is making her hold back on trusting Wyatt. " Phoebe remarks, " In order for the Power of Three to fully work you three must connect as siblings. "

Chris sighs, like that would be easy. Kristin had a hard enough time trusting him. She liked to do things her own way and didn't like asking for help. Those things hadn't changed, at all. Three weeks later though it did change. As Kristin was walking home from her college classes, as she did one varied day a week, she is attacked by a demon, actually shoved into a dark alley and up against a wall with the demon's hand on her throat, " Well, Ms. Halliwell, looks like you're in trouble. "

Kristin tries to raise her hands to freeze the demon but no luck. " That's right, I'm upper level. Not even your brother's can save you now. "

For once Kristin called for help, she knew she'd be dead without help, and she also knew that Chris would end up like her if she called for him. Wyatt!

Kristin sighs lightly, she'd have to literally ram down the barrier Wyatt had erected in his mind, WYATT, I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME HELP RIGHT ABOUT NOW!

Wyatt is in the back room at P3, overseeing some last minute details before the opening tonight when he is staggered by Kristin's call. He orbs away without a second's hesitation and flings the demon aside telekinetically even as Kristin goes limp. Wyatt races to his little sister and puts his shield up instantly, fear was in his eyes, praying he wasn't too late he starts to heal his sister. When she falls into a natural sleep Wyatt grabs onto her arm and orbs them home. " Chris, I know I promised to never call you away from work, but I have no choice, " Wyatt mutters, " I have a demon to ID in the Book of Shadows, " then louder, " Chris! "

" Wyatt, what the…. never mind, she all right? " Chris asks, kneeling beside his twin.

" Barely, had I gotten there any later, she'd be dead. " Wyatt says, " Now, I have a demon to ID so keep an eye on her. "

Chris nods and Wyatt orbs upstairs. A few minutes later Kristin groans as she comes to, " Remind me to carry paralyzing potions on me. "

Chris helps her up and they orb to the attic, " I found our demon friend, but he takes the Power of Three to vanquish. "

Kristin's eyes harden, " I'm there, there is no way in hell I am going to let that demon off for nearly killing me. Blasted upper level demons, if they would just freeze like they're supposed to I would have been fine. "

Chris shakes his head, " She's pissed, that's a good thing. "

Wyatt flips to the front of the Book, " This spell is different from the one Aunt Phoebe recited for them to get their powers. "

Kristin and Chris look at it, " Let's do it. " Chris says.

Kristin nods and they all begin to recite, " On this day we call upon the Sacred Power, to return the Power of Three, and let it flow through we siblings three. "

The chandelier downstairs shines its whitelights again and the Power of Three is successfully passed on to the next generation. " So, what do we have to do? " Kristin wonders.

" Well, Chris gets to make the potion, you scry for the demon and I'll copy down the spell. " Wyatt says.

Chris looks at the list of potion ingredients and grimaces, then he sets to work. Kristin grabs a scrying crystal and starts trying to track down the demon. When the crystal drops Kristin pales, " Where is he? " Wyatt asks and then sees the location,

" Damn, he's going after your adopted niece. "

Chris looks up, " Then it's a good thing I have the potion ready. Let's go. "

Kristin was the first to orb away, leaving Wyatt and Chris to follow her. School was out and Delia Michaels was supposed to get on the bus and be dropped off at Halliwell Manor, but the demon had said he was sent by Kristin to pick her up. Delia had taken off running the instant the teachers were gone, Auntie Kristin only sent Chris to get her, she knew something was wrong. The demon roars and races after her only to find her with Kristin, Kristin waves her hand and he goes sailing. " Blasted witch, you won't stop me. "

" Delia, do you trust me? " Kristin asks.

Delia nods as Wyatt and Chris make the scene, " All right, Wyatt, keep ugly there busy for a bit. "

Wyatt nods and Kristin sighs, " Aunt Paige! "

Paige Mathews Mitchell orbs to her niece, " You called? "

" Yeah, get Delia out of here. Things are going to get messy. " Kristin says.

Paige nods and picks the six year old up, " You're coming with me, okay. "

Delia nods and Kristin smirks, " So, ready to finish this? "

" I was born ready. " Chris retorts and they join Wyatt. Chris tosses the potion and then they recite the spell.

" Demon of cruelty, your reign ends now, this we Charmed three vow. "

The demon screams as he explodes and Kristin grins, " That was awesome, now, all we have to do is find a way to keep Delia out of this, or at least give her protection. "

Wyatt nods, " She ran from him though. "

" I was raised in a magical family. Delia's an empath, she can sense evil intentions, idiot demon probably said I sent him to get her. Delia knows that I would only send Chris to get her. " Kristin replies, " I called my lovely adopted sister and told her I'm a Charmed One. She said that demons would go after Delia anyhow, before she can really come into her powers and trusted that I could protect her. "

" I'd like to meet her, she sounds like a smart lady. " Wyatt says.

They all orb back to the manor and Delia rushes her aunt. Kristin smirks, " So, think we should talk to your mom about sending you to Magic School? "

Delia nods enthusiastically and all the Halliwells present laugh at this. In the Underworld the demons are all enraged, the Power of Three had been reconstituted in the next generation, the new Charmed Ones had to be eliminated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter because I wanted to get it up, but I do not own Charmed, or Wyatt and Chris, or any of the Charmed characters. I do own Kristin and Delia and this story and would like to say that if you want to use the characters or some part of the story please ask me first and also please ask me before posting the story on any other site, thank you.

A week later, Chris and Kristin are taking Delia shopping, she needed new shoes and they needed more potion ingredients. Kristin, Grams said you figured out who you were when you froze time to save Delia, but you can't freeze witches.

Delia hasn't fully come into her powers and my empathy augmented my ability to freeze. I was able to freeze her long enough to grab her and pull her back. Kristin retorts.

Delia sighs, " I can sense you two doing that, ya know. "

Chris and Kristin look at each other, " One week at MS and she can already sense telepathic conversations. " Chris says, " Dang, dad's doing a good job, though come to think of it you still haven't met him or mom. "

Kristin sighs at this, " That's because I'm already at classes most days when mom's home and dad is almost constantly at MS. "

" True, " Chris admits. Once the shopping is done they head for Chris' Grand Cherokee and get in. As Chris drives them home Kristin lets her thoughts drift, ever since they had claimed the Power of Three she'd had to think like a team player and that wasn't easy for her. As Chris could testify to, she preferred to do things her own way.

Upon reaching the Manor they find one Piper Halliwell getting thrown around by demons, " Delia, Magic School, now. " Kristin orders and then she throws a demon aside telekinetically before charging in to the fray.

Chris sighs and joins his sister in the fight. She loved being able to kick demon ass, on a daily if not hourly basis. Once they've cleaned up the demons Piper looks at Kristin, " So, I finally get to meet my long lost daughter, huh? "

" Yep, you finally get to meet me, Kristin Emily Halliwell at your service. "

Chris shakes his head, " Mom, you'll get used to her, she's a mixture of two Kristin's same as I'm a mixture of two Chris'. "

" That's just perfect. " Piper mutters.

Kristin grins and looks at her mother, " At least the kitchen doesn't look like a brigade of demons went through it. "

Piper's eyes widen, " You got Wyatt to clean up his act? "

" She kicked him out of the kitchen. " Chris remarks, " She reminded Wyatt of you the way she lit into him. "

Kristin just shrugs and heads to the kitchen to find a huge mess. Her eyes widen and then her hands clench into fists, hadn't they just gone through this a month ago. She knew this was Wyatt's doing, " WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL! "

Chris and Piper both look startled at the exclamation and then they head to the kitchen to see why Kristin was so pissed off. Piper's eyes harden and Chris backs away.

" WYATT, get your ass here now! " Piper shouts.

When Wyatt orbs in he finds his irate mother and sister staring at him and he backs away, " A charge called me away before I could clean up. "

Kristin finds her voice first, " I don't give a damn, I told you to stay the hell out of the frickin' kitchen, Wyatt! "

Piper rounds on her eldest, " If you can't find the time to clean it up then stay out of the kitchen. Your sister was right to banish you from the kitchen, maybe I should make it so you can't get into the kitchen. "

Wyatt gulps, " Mom, sis, I am so sorry, I'll clean it up right now and I will never again set foot in the kitchen. "

Piper and Kristin both blow him up at the same time and leave the kitchen together. Chris walks in as Wyatt reforms, " Wy, are you that stupid? "

" No, I'm not, damn, together the two of them would scare any demon into killing himself. " Wyatt remarks.

Chris chuckles at this, it was probably true. The next day dawns to show Wyatt taking his sister to college yet again and by the time she was done with her classes her vision was swimming. She leans up against a wall to try and regain some strength, what was happening to her? She pushes off and manages to walk to one of the benches on campus, once there she collapses.

" Damn, what's happening to me? " Kristin mutters. She looks at her watch, Chris would be there for her soon.

In the Underworld a demoness stands over a cauldron, " Good, my curse has taken effect. Soon she will have no strength left. "

Back with Kristin she calls upon her empathy to invigorate her body enough to get to where Chris was waiting for her. When she collapses into her seat Chris looks at her in concern, " What the hell is wrong with you? "

" I don't know. " Kristin answers, " Just drive. "

Now that really worried Chris, once he pulls in at the Manor Kristin somehow finds the strength to walk inside, once there however she collapses, all her strength finally gone. Chris goes to his twin, " Kristin, what the hell is going on? "

She couldn't respond, she had nothing left, except her emotions and the fear Chris could feel pouring off of her told him all he needed to know. " Wyatt! "

Wyatt orbs in and his eyes widen, " What the hell is going on? "

" Don't know. " Chris answers.

" I'll get dad. " Wyatt says, " Stay with her, Chris. "

" I intend to. " Chris replies.

Wyatt orbs off to Magic School and Leo, luckily was in his office, " Wyatt, why are you here? "

" It's Kristin. "

Leo bolts up, the daughter he hadn't met yet, " What's wrong? "

" We don't know, dad, that's why I need you to come with me. " Wyatt says.

" All right, give me a minute. " Leo says and calls his top professor in.

" Yes sir? "

" I'm needed at home, I need you to handle things while I'm gone. " Leo says.

The professor nods and Wyatt orbs them home. In Wyatt's absence Kristin had gotten worse, she was sweating now and thrashing in her troubled sleep. " Damn, she's gotten worse. " Wyatt says.

Leo pales, " She's been cursed. Only an upper level demon could do this, if we can't find a way to reverse this she'll die. "

" No, we just found her. " Chris says.

" We'll save her. We have to call mom. " Wyatt says.

Chris grins, " Aunt Paige, bring mom and Aunt Phoebe, serious family emergency here. "

When Paige orbs them all in Piper gasps, " What happened? "

Leo sighs, " She's been cursed, upper level demon. "

Phoebe goes to her niece and touches her, a premonition hits her instantly.

" Paige, summon the Book, I've got a visual on the demon. "

Paige calls for the Book of Shadows and Phoebe flips through it, " Here's the demon, it says that no one has ever survived when this demoness curses them. She uses a lock of hair and the blood of the mother. "

" Paige, Phoebe, we need to summon Melinda Warren. " Piper says.

Phoebe nods and gets set up for the ritual. Once completed Melinda looks around, " I'm back again, why? "

" Because my daughter has been cursed and no one has ever survived the curse. " Piper says, " Melinda, I'd like you to meet Wyatt, my eldest, and then Chris and Kristin, my twin witches. "

" Twins in our line? " Melinda says, " Are they the first? "

" Yes, they are, my set are younger than they are. " Paige says, " You didn't meet me, I'm Paige Mathews, Piper and Phoebe's half sister. "

" I see. Let me see the Book's entry on the demon. " Melinda says.

When she's finished reading the entry she pales, " My granddaughter wrote this, her mother, my daughter was lost to this demon. "

Kristin, hang tough, we will find a way to save you. Chris says softly, keeping his telepathic voice gentle.

" Is there any way to undo the curse? " Piper asks.

Melinda looks grim, " I do not know. "

" Dad, Wyatt, go back to Magic School and see if you can find more on this demon and the type of curse she uses. Maybe a blessing with a lock of Kristin's hair and Melinda's blood will be enough to undo it. " Chris says.

Melinda looks at him, " Chris, you and your brother are the first males born into the line. His idea is sound, go gather more information, it might buy us time or it could free her. "

Wyatt takes Leo and goes. Piper looks at her daughter, " I only met her yesterday, I can't and won't lose her now. Once she's freed, we go kick some demon ass, because no one messes with my daughter. "

" The twins were separated? " Melinda asks.

" Yes, their dead great-grandmother decided they would be safer raised separately. " Phoebe says.

" I still need to chew Grams out for that. " Piper remarks.

Paige smirks, " At least you didn't have to raise them at the same time, it's not fun. "

Chris looks down at his twin, her head in his lap by now, face drenched with sweat, from the looks of things she was still fighting off the curse. Her bangs were matted with her sweat by now, but her thrashing had ceased. " Chris, can you still sense her? " Phoebe asks.

" Yeah, I can. " Chris answers.

" That is good. " Melinda says, " It means she is still fighting off the curse. Magical twins are always very powerful, the fact that you aren't cursed means the demon never considered her bond with you to be a hindrance to Kristin fully succumbing. "

" The demon wants to break up the Power of Three in the new generation. Kristin hasn't been with us long and she never had her Wiccaning. " Piper says.

" They are the new Power of Three. No wonder Kristin was targeted, the demon might consider her to be the biggest threat. " Melinda says.

" Why her, why not Wyatt? Wyatt has use of Excalibur. " Chris says.

" He's the Twice Blessed? " Melinda asks.

" He is, and believe me, raising him was very challenging. Though you should try meeting your second son as an adult before you're even pregnant with him and apparently his sister. " Piper says.

" Piper, that's normal in this house. " Phoebe says.

Wyatt orbs back, " From what we've read Chris' idea is our best bet. "

" I'll write the spell. " Phoebe says.

" I'll get the lock of hair. " Piper says.

" Melinda and I will handle the rest. " Paige says, " Wyatt, protect them. "

" Right. " Wyatt says.

The demoness grins, soon, very soon, Kristin Halliwell would be dead. She was fighting her off longer than Prudence Wentworth ever had, but Prudence had never been Charmed either. Melinda's legacy would die soon. " Kaliska, the new Oracle reports that the Charmed Ones are close to saving the girl. "

" How is this possible? "

" Because she has a twin. He is desperate to save his sister. "

" Go distract them. " Kaliska says.

" Right away. " the demon says.

Back at the Manor they have everything ready when all hell breaks loose. " We have to get Kristin into this fight, now. Hurry. " Wyatt says using his light wave to destroy some of the demons.

Piper drops the lock of hair into a cauldron and Melinda adds her blood, saying the spell Phoebe had wrote, " Blood of my blood, charmed you are, cursed you have become, I release you from harm! "

The results were instantaneous, Kristin flips to her feet and blows up a demon before leaping into the air to hit another one with a round house kick. By the time Kristin was finished every demon was dead. " All right, let's go get that bitch. " Kristin says.

Melinda smiles, " Another Warren child I see. "

Kristin grins, " What can I say, I'm a Halliwell. "

Chris grins, " I'm with you, but I think Mom wants first shot at your demon friend. "

Piper already has the vanquishing potion in hand, " Paige, Phoebe, let's go. "

Kristin sighs, " Damn, what do I do for fun now? "

" Relax. Kristin, you nearly died. " Chris says.

" Oh, I'm fine, just pissed. " Kristin says.

Melinda looks at the new Charmed Ones, " You haven't had the Power of Three long, have you? "

" A little over a week. " Wyatt answers.

" Yet, the bond is strong, as it was with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. " Melinda says.

Kristin looks at her, " It is, because of our shared half whitelighter heritage, that brings us together, Wyatt's inability to keep the kitchen clean on the other hand….. "

" Yeah, like you and your Celtic Music at night. "

" I can't help it if my brain won't shut down. " Kristin fires back.

" And true siblings, getting on each others nerves. " Melinda says, " Why aren't you stopping them? "

" I refuse to take sides, they can fight it out themselves. " Chris replies.

" Gee, aren't you nice. " Wyatt says.

Kristin grins, " He's a good twin. "

Wyatt groans, " You know, I'm glad you weren't around when we were growing up, you'd've annoyed the hell out of me. "

" You annoy the hell out of me. I swear, I was just talking to the guy, Wyatt. "

" He was trying to pick you up. " Wyatt retorts.

" Shut the hell up. " Kristin replies, " And stay out of my love life. "

Chris sighs, " They can go all day on this issue. "

Melinda smiles as she watches them until Kristin storms out of the house. Chris blinks, " Damn, I'd better go after her. Wyatt, stay here. "

Chris races out after his twin, " Okay, talk to me. "

Kristin ignores him, stubbornly marching on. Chris has to jog to keep up with her, what had set her off? " Kristin, talk to me, please. "

Kristin stops, her body rigid, trying to master her emotions before she got into this conversation, " Kristin, what don't we know? "

" Not here. " Kristin says and orbs off, leaving Chris no choice but to follow her to her childhood home.

" All right, please, explain. "

Kristin sighs, she'd never told anyone this, not even her adopted sister. One of her abilities had been to alter a perception, she didn't use it much, but she had used it for nine months at one point, when she was seventeen. Her son, Dare, her pride and joy in the hidden room with an elf nanny. His father was her cupid, Drake. Chris watches her, she was thinking, which was never good. " Okay, there's only one way to do this, to explain, that won't have me going back to kill Wyatt. "

Chris raises an eyebrow, Wyatt had really hurt her. " And that is? "

" Seeing is believing. " Kristin replies.

Chris sighs as he follows his sister to a blank spot in the wall, " What are we doing here? "

Kristin grins and waves her hand, revealing a door. She opens the door and walks in. Chris follows her and stares in shock as she goes over to the playpen in the room,

" Chris, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Dare Evan Halliwell. "

_Well, that's it for this chapter. I know I'm cruel for leaving off there, but it's the best place. Now, for the Cast of Characters._

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Christopher " Chris " Perry Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Kristin Emily Halliwell- Kristin Kreuk

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Mathews Halliwell Mitchell- Rose McGowan

Leo Wyatt Halliwell- Brian Krause

Melinda Warren- if anyone knows who plays her, let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do own Kristin and Dare though.

Last Time:

Kristin grins and waves her hand, revealing a door. She opens the door and walks in. Chris follows her and stares in shock as she goes over to the playpen in the room, " Chris, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Dare Evan Halliwell. "

Chris stares at her in uncomprehending shock, " What? "

Kristin smiles, " This is your nephew, Dare. "

Chris finds himself seated on the floor very suddenly, " When were you going to tell us? "

Kristin sighs, " Not even my adopted family knew. I can alter people's perceptions. It's how I hid the door. "

" You still should have told us. "

" Oh, right, hey, guys, not only do you get me and Delia, you get my lovechild as well. Like that would go over well with Wyatt. " Kristin says.

Chris sighs, " Who's the father? "

Kristin clams up fast, All right, if you must know, his father is the cupid assigned to me, Drake.

Chris sighs, " Must everything be complicated in this family? "

" Apparently so. " Kristin says.

Kristin kneels down, and hands her son to her twin. Chris' eyes widen as he looks into a set of eyes so like his own, " Did he inherit anything from his father, looks wise? "

Kristin blinks, " Well, looks wise, no, powers wise, yes. "

" So, does this mean he's coming to live at the Manor now? " Chris asks.

Back at the Manor Piper, Phoebe, and Paige have returned and sent Melinda back when Piper notices her twin children are nowhere to be seen, " Wyatt, where are Chris and Kristin? " Piper asks.

" I don't know, I pissed Kristin off, she stormed out of the Manor and Chris followed her. " Wyatt answers.

" What happened? " Phoebe asks.

" We were discussing the fact I should butt out of her love life. " Wyatt says.

Phoebe gasps, " Wyatt, I wasn't going to say anything and neither was Coop, but Kristin fell for a cupid. His name is Drake. The elders are pissed off about it, but Kristin has one thing in her favor, Coop. "

Wyatt groans, " No wonder she stormed out. "

" Duh. " Paige says.

That was when Chris and Kristin orb in with a toddler in tow. Piper blinks, " I am too young to be a grandmother. "

Kristin sighs, " Sorry, but what can I say? "

Dare looks around his new surroundings and then buries his head in his uncle's shoulder. Wyatt gulps and looks at his sister, " I was a jerk and I'm sorry. "

Kristin waves her hand at him and he blows up, " Now you're forgiven. "

" Gee, aren't you nice? " Wyatt mutters.

Phoebe looks at her great-nephew, " He's not used to people, is he? "

" No, he's not. He's only been around me and his elf nanny. " Kristin replies,

" But he's also young so he'll be able to adjust. Most people would think Chris is his father if they didn't know better. "

Piper takes a closer look at her grandson, " My god, you're right, he could be Chris at that age. "

" Come to think of it, Chris was painfully shy when he was that young. " Paige remarks.

" Guys, can you please stop discussing my younger days as though I'm not

here? " Chris says.

" Sorry, honey. " Piper says.

An elder orbs down, " I'm sorry, but no amount of lobbying done by Coop will convince us to allow Dare to remain here. "

Kristin rounds on her, " You will not take my son from me. "

" You can't stop me. "

" The hell I can't. " Kristin says, her voice soft and dangerous, " I've never had to go all out, ever, but if any of you elders try to take my son, I will vanquish your sorry asses, am I understood? "

The female elder blinks in shock, " What did you say? "

" You heard me, bitch. " Kristin snaps, lightning starting to crackle around her hands as her eyes flash.

The elder backs up slowly, no one had thought the girl was this powerful, " You see, I'm the balance to Wyatt if he ever goes psycho. "

The elder gulps, " Perhaps we were too hasty. Why don't I go confer with the rest about this? "

" Do that. " Kristin says.

The elder orbs away and Kristin slowly releases the power she'd called up. Piper stares at this, " Holy ( beep)! "

Wyatt stares at his sister, how did she keep that power contained? Dare orbs over to his mother and Kristin smirks, " Tha ought to make them think twice about messing with my son. "

Chris shakes his head, Kristin was their mother's daughter. She had fought the Cleaners tooth and nail to get Wyatt back after all. Kristin would fight the Elders just the same to keep her son. " So, am I to take it we need to set up a room for Dare? " Piper says.

Kristin grins and orbs upstairs, and waves her hand, a room suddenly appears right between Wyatt and Chris' room. Piper and the others all stare at the new room in shock, " How'd you do that? " Piper asks.

" I changed the house's perception of reality, made it think it had another room. " Kristin remarks.

Dare grins and orbs into the new room. Kristin sighs and swings the door open. Her son was busy playing with his stuffed dragon. " Dang, did you just relocate the room he had? " Piper asks her daughter.

" Maybe. " Kristin admits.

Chris looks at his nephew, " You know, this changes everything, we have a next generation Charmed One to protect now. "

Up in Elder Land the Elders are having a serious discussion, " She's ready to vanquish us all if we take her son from her. " the female Elder, Elder Samira says.

" Then we shall simply have to make an exception for her and Drake as well. If not she will destroy us all. Piper would have vanquished the Cleaners to get Wyatt back. So, we simply bend the rules. The Halliwells have a tendency to fall for forbidden

loves. "

In the underworld the demons are having fun tormenting a cupid, " Call her. "

Drake screams as a bolt of electricity courses through his body, " No, I won't. "

" Do it, or that little boy of yours will pay the price. "

" Leave him alone! " Drake snaps.

" Then call for his mother. "

" Never! " Drake shouts and then screams as the demons start to torment him again. He wouldn't call Kristin, never. Dare needed one of his parents. Back at the Manor everyone looks at Dare, Chris was right. They had to protect Dare.

Phoebe looks at her great-nephew, " For now, we just keep him close. He needs to adjust to all of us before we send him off to Magic School Daycare. "

" True, so, can the new Charmed Ones handle watching over him by themselves? Or do they need help? " Piper asks.

Kristin grins, " Oh, I think we can handle it. "

" Is that so, you use a magical elf nanny to watch over him. " Piper reminds her daughter.

" Because his very existence is forbidden. " Kristin fires back, " I knew the Elders would try to take him away from me if they found out about him. It's just luck that I have powers that I normally don't use that can keep them in line. "

Phoebe whistles, " Time out. This empath can only take so much mother daughter tension. "

Piper sighs, " Sorry, I guess it's just like when mom had to give up Paige. "

" I, for one, am jealous of Dare, his mother is fighting to keep him. " Paige says.

" All right, so where is Dare's father? " Wyatt asks.

Kristin blinks at this, " Don't know, he normally visits Dare once a week, but this past week he's been a no show. I couldn't exactly scry for him with my overprotective big brother watching every move I make. "

Wyatt flinches, " All right, you've made your point. "

" Good. " Kristin says.

Chris grins, " This is why I stay out of our sister's love life, Wyatt, but I will interfere in yours, for Kristin's sake. "

" Chris, thank you, I couldn't ask for a better twin. One that makes up for everything the idiot older brother does. " Kristin says, " Now, excuse me, I need to scry for a certain cupid. "

Kristin orbs to the attic and Chris elects to stay with Dare while Wyatt goes to help Kristin, " How will you make it work? "

Kristin sighs, " I don't know, dammit. I wasn't exactly expecting to fall in love at age seventeen and end up a mother, it just happened. "

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all head to the kitchen, " I have to say I admire Kristin. It couldn't have been easy to make the choice to keep her son. " Phoebe says.

" I know, I might not be thrilled with the idea that I'm a grandmother, but she is so strong and responsible. She's watching after her adopted niece and made certain her son would be safe. Now she's willing to destroy the Elders to keep him, I'm proud of my daughter. "

Paige grins, " She is a Halliwell, we seem to have a thing with forbidden loves. "

" Tell me about it. " Phoebe says and then she focuses on Coop.

" What's up? " Coop asks as he hearts in.

" Do you know where Drake is? " Phoebe asks, " It's imperative we find him before the Elders do. "

Coop blinks, " He and Kristin have a child, don't they? "

" His name is Dare Evan Halliwell. Drake hasn't been by to see Dare in a week and Kristin says he always visits once a week. " Phoebe responds.

Coop nods, " I'll ask around, see if someone knows where he is. We cupids don't like not being able to find love for ourselves. I hope Drake and Kristin can get that changed. "

Once Coop hearts out Kristin orbs downstairs, highly worried, " I can't find him, and that worries me, a lot. "

" What concerns me is what the Elders will do in response to Kristin's threat against them. " Wyatt says, having orbed down after Kristin.

" I can easily take them out. " Kristin says.

" Yes, you can, but, what if they get Dare first. " Wyatt says.

" Never, as long as he is in his room, only Chris, Drake, and I can get in. " Kristin says, " Look, until this is settled, and I make certain I'm allowed to keep Drake and Dare without having to kill every Elder in existence then I want him to stay in his room. He understands this. The elf nanny also understands this. "

The sisters look at each other, " Well, this is certainly quite the drama playing out. So, cousins, need any help? "

" Henry, what are you doing here? " Paige asks.

" Wondering why my mother isn't home yet, but now I know. It's family emergency time isn't it? " Henry Jr. says.

" Yep, cous, we're trying to find a way to keep the Elders from taking my son and we also have to find his father. Care to lend a hand? " Kristin asks.

Henry Jr. grins, " I'm there, so, what can I do to help? "

Kristin smirks, " Help Chris protect Dare and keep him occupied. Dare can't leave his room until this is fully resolved. "

" Who is his father? " Henry Jr. asks.

" A cupid named Drake. " Wyatt answers.

" The kid's half cupid, part witch and part whitelighter? " Henry Jr. asks.

" Well, no one knows this about Drake, " Kristin starts and then she waves her hands and a shield comes up, " He's actually half cupid. His father had an affair with his mother and he was created. The Elders don't actually know this because his father hid them away in a magically protected cave. "

" What's the shield for? " Piper asks.

" To prevent eavesdropping. " Kristin answers.

Wyatt looks at her, " What all can you do, little sister? "

" More than you can possibly imagine. My purpose is to either protect you or if you turn, stop you. It's why Chris and I can work off of each other so well in fights. " Kristin explains, " After what happened in the first timeline it was decided there needed to be a way to keep you in check. "

Wyatt sighs, " I guess I can understand that, but I thought you were there? "

" I had to act as though I were on your side in order to keep you from going after Chris. I erased Chris' memories of me and made certain that the evil you wouldn't be able to find the Thrice Blessed Child, the one who could take you down. "

" And that would be…. ? "

" Krista Ashley Halliwell, daughter of Chris and Bianca. When I sensed the timeline changing I got Krista, called my whitelighter, and sent them both into the ghostly plane. "

" So, who was your whitelighter? " Piper asks her daughter.

Kristin sighs, " Aunt Prue. Grams demanded it. Said I needed the protection of a Charmed One and a whitelighter, so Prue retained her powers, and became my whitelighter. "

" Wait, my dead sister is your whitelighter? " Piper asks to clarify.

" Yes. I should tell Chris, but that has to wait. He's had enough shocks, and besides, I'll have to reach into the other timeline and summon Bianca's ghost to tell him. It'll be better that way. " Kristin says.

Henry Jr. comprehends what she hasn't said and decides to remain silent about what she'd said. She was right, Chris had to hear of it from Bianca. Up in Dare's room, Chris is having a blast playing with his nephew, he'd give anything to have a child of his own. For now, he'd settle for having his nephew.

Coop meanwhile is checking with every cupid out there to find Drake. A cupid named Avin finally has some information, " I saw him get cornered by demons and then they disappeared with him. "

Coop hearts back to the Manor where Kristin is waiting anxiously, " Demons took him. "

Kristin's eyes widen. Dare, now in Henry's care, was at Magic School while Chris and Wyatt also blink, " Damn, no wonder we can't find him. "

Back in the underworld the demons continue to torture Drake, " Call her. "

" No, I won't, I'll never call her. Not to have you kill her. " Drake shouts, even though his entire body was in agony.

Drake groans and manages to heart out into the Halliwell Manor, " Kristin! "

Kristin orbs downstairs, where they'd all gone to search the Book and quite possibly make potions, " Drake, what in the hell happened? "

" The demons found out that I dated a Charmed One and that I have a son with said Charmed One. They tried to make me call you. " Drake replies.

" All right, let's get you healed up. " Kristin says and once she has Drake healed she orbs upstairs with him, " Okay, we have problems, the demons have found out about Drake and Dare. "

" What do we do now? " Chris asks.

" Put crystals in his room, for a start. " Piper says, " No demon is going to touch my grandson. "

Drake sighs, " I'm just lucky they didn't get my ring. "

" Good point. " Phoebe says.

Dare, whom Henry had brought back, and was still playing with his new playmate, looks up then and hearts to his father, " I know, it's been awhile, Dare. Sorry, let's see if we can't have some fun now. That is if I'm allowed to stay in the house. "

" Oh, please, I fell in love with a whitelighter, whom later became an elder, because of Chris' manipulations and he nearly made it so he and his twin wouldn't exist. You can stay, you are the father of my grandson after all. " Piper says.

Chris winces, " All right, I'm sorry about that. But, the good thing is Kristin and I do exist. "

" True. " Piper says.

Henry Jr. speaks up, " We've got demons inbound. Drake, give me Dare, I'll take him to Magic School, you ID the demons in the Book, okay. "

Dare orbs to Henry, understanding that he needed to be out of the way and Henry orbs them to Magic School. Kristin orbs Drake to the attic and he manages to ID the demons just in time for Kristin to get slammed with successive fireballs, _Chris! _

" Wyatt, let's go. " Chris says and orbs up to the attic.

Wyatt follows and the brothers both use Wyatt's shield to protect them. Drake hearts himself and Kristin behind Wyatt's shield. Wyatt curses, " Chris, can you channel my shielding power? "

" Only long enough for you to heal Kristin. " Chris replies.

" Then do it. " Wyatt orders and Chris takes over the shield while Wyatt sets to work on healing their sister.

Paige orbs herself, Piper, and Phoebe into the attic and Piper blows one demon up while Phoebe channels another's powers to destroy it. Paige whips around in time to get hit with a darklighter's arrow. Piper blows the darklighter up as Phoebe pulls the arrow out. More demons shimmer in and Wyatt finally finishes healing Kristin. Kristin moans as she comes to, " Drake, the next time you bring friends home with you, at least make sure they're not demons. "

" I never expected them to follow me so quickly. " Drake retorts.

" Kristin, help Chris channel my shielding power. I'm getting in this fight. " Wyatt says.

Kristin reaches out a hand to add her power to Chris' and after a long fight they finally manage to get rid of all of them. Elder Samira orbs back in, " We have come to the conclusion that we will make an exception for you and Drake as well, Kristin. We have to keep you Halliwells happy, particularly you. "

Drake grins, " Technically I am half cupid, so, you can't forbid me anyhow. "

" Still, we will allow this, simply because we know you will destroy us if we don't. " Elder Samira says.

When she orbs out Kristin grins as Drake pulls her into a passionate kiss. That was one battle won.


End file.
